poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Disney Town (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz's Story)
This is Ventus and his friends enters the town, gazing at the colorful buildings, noting an ice cream shop to his left) ????: Tada! (Ven and his friends jumps back as a large figure jumps down in front of him. It faces away in a bright outfit, with a red cape) ????: Wearin' the mask of peace and hope... (He swirls around) ????: ...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-- Captain Justice! ?????: And his Sidekick, Foxman! (He strikes a pose) Ventus: Huh? Umm... Spyro: I don't get it. Captain Justice: Young fellows! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear! Ventus: Uhh...Wh-who, us? (They nods) Ventus: We're just trying to make some friends--Never mind, forget it. Captain Justice: Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J and Foxman. Ventus: Vote? Pop Fizz: What do you mean? Captain Justice (shaking his head): Oh! Well, uh, forget that. (He crosses his arms) Captain Justice: How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here. Ventus: Hmm... I know! Tell us about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this? Foxman: Huh? That's it--nothin' else? Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival--which is why we've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town. Ventus: Really? Like what? Captain Justice: Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if we just told ya. Ventus: Right. Thanks. Captain Justice: And kids, don't you go forgettin'... Captain Justice and Foxman is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J! Ventus: Uh, sure. We got it, Captain Justice. ????: Aww, phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop! (They look over and see three small ducks in various color outfits, and a mouse dressed in a regal pink dress) Captain Justice (running toward them): Trouble? Rescue is on the way! Ventus: A festival, huh? Well, maybe we can make some new friends. Spyro: Yeah, let's go! (Thy walks over to the group) Captain Justice: Well, if it ain't the last kid Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas--Huey... (The red duck turns to face Ven and his friends) Captain Justice: Dewey... (The blue duck turns) Captain Justice: ...and Louie, my good friends. (The green duck turns) Queen Minnie: Now, I'd hardly call it a catastrophe. Huey: Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream. Dewey: And we had a little trouble. Louie: Come on, it's not really that big a deal. Captain Justice: I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage! Dewey: Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up. Louie: It's just the ice cream machine. Huey: Unca Scrooge left it for us...but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated. Dewey: Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream. Queen Minnie: Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me. Louie: We tried. Captain Justice: Say no more. Leave it to me--one bowl of ice cream comin' right up! Dewey: You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete, even you Swiper! Captain Justice: That's Captain Justice and Foxman! Swiper: Get it right! (He stomps the ground, making the ducks jump. He tries out the ice cream machine, but only manages to get scoops of various flavors and colors all over the dancing stage) Captain Justice (frustrated): This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'... (He starts hitting it with his fist) Queen Minnie: It does not! Ventus: Hey, do you think we could give it a shot? Captain Justice: No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kids. Ventus: Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying. Huey: Yeah! And better you than him. Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine. (He walks up to Ventus and his friends and hands him the directions. Ventus gets the machine to work with Huey, Dewey, and Louie's help) Queen Minnie: Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you--uh, oh, oh dear... Ventus: Oh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine. This is Spyro and Pop Fizz. Queen Minnie: Well, thank you, Ventus. Spyro. Pop Fizz. Huey: Way to go, Ven! Louie: I see... We had to push this thingamajig the other way. Dewey: Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream! (They hop off the machine) Captain Justice: Not with that machine! Well... The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked! Queen Minnie: Don't you dare, Pete! Even you Swiper! (She glares at him and Ven readies himself) Captain Justice: Fine. But Captain Justice and Foxman will return! (Rhey runs out) Ventus: About "Captain Justice and Foxman"--you said their name is Pete and Swiper? Huey: Yeah, they're the biggest troublemaker in town! Dewey: I bet they just callin' themselves Captain Justice and Foxman 'cause they wants to win the Million Dreams Award. Ventus: What's the Million Dreams Award? Queen Minnie: That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen. Pop Fizz: I get it. So that's what they meant by "vote." Louie: And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize! Queen Minnie: Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award. Ventus: Well, that sounds nice enough... Huey: Pete and Swiper just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize. Dewey: And they knows that nobody's gonna vote for them if they puts their own name on the ballot! Louie: But nobody's fooled! Huey & Dewey: Yeah! (The three ducks laugh) Ventus: Wish somebody was lookin' out for me. Spyro: Me too. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes